I Don't Fall in Love
by FujiwaraYuko
Summary: Sato Sayaka, age thirteen, is assigned to learn the Rasengan from Namikaze Minato, the sensei of Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito, and Hatake Kakashi. Obito is thrilled to have her on the team. Rin is glad that there's another girl to even things out. Meanwhile, Kakashi is angry to get her attention because she doesn't notice him at all, aside from being a teammate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Team Minato**

_"You called me, Sarutobi-sama," I said after bowing respectively to Konoha's third ninja elder, or the Hokage._

_ "Yes, I did," he stated, igniting his pipe with a little jutsu of his. "I want you to learn the Rasengan from Namikaze Minato. You know him, no?"_

_ "Yes, but not personally. I have known him from a few missions; I also know that he is a genius of some sort. Made his own jutsus. His wife, Uzumaki Kushina, is the jinchuriki of the nine-tails. That's all I know," I sighed, a bit bored._

_ "Well, I'm going to assign you into his team. It consists of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Nohara Rin. They will meet you at the training grounds at 9:30 A.M. sharp. Be there," he spoke._

_ "Hai," I replied. _

_"You will also go on missions with them or help them or do things that they regularly do as a team," he voiced._

_"Oh, hai," I smiled, bowing once more respectively before teleporting outside the building. "Oh, man. Rasengan? Yes. A team to deal with and help? No."_

I woke up at nine in the morning that day to meet my new team, like I needed one. I don't. I simply don't. Why? I'm a certificated jonin who's been on a million and one missions so far. Well, it's not _exactly_ a million and one missions. It's only been one hundred and one, but _still._

I changed into my normal, daily attire which was only a small pack of weapons and tiny supplies strapped on my pants, my Konoha headband on my forehead, a black T-shirt that had the words "Keep Calm and Ninja On" on it, and navy blue ninja sweatpants. That's all. Well, I only wear my T-shirt when I'm not assigned on duty, but I decided to wear it today since I was pretty sure that we would not be fighting or practicing anything today. If we were, then, the T-shirt's fine to battle in. Usually, I just wear a long-sleeved, grey shirt and a flak jacket.

After doing so and so, like eating a small breakfast, I walked outside. By the way, stating a random fact, I don't eat much. I'm on a strict diet. I'm five foot four and eighty-five pounds. I need to lose five more in order to have a flat stomach. I know what you're thinking. That's weird to say. But, eh, whatever.

"Hey, Sato Sayaka, right?" asked a golden blonde man in a flak jacket in a sweet voice.

"Yep, konnichiwa, Minato . . . um . . . sensei," I replied, struggling for the right ending.

"Drop the honorifics, we're on the same terms here," he smiled.

"Who's she?" asked an old looking boy. Well, not exactly old looking, but . . . grey haired. That's what makes him old looking.

"Who's the old man?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Epic.

"Who? You," the boy replied curtly.

"Can't take a joke, can you? _Hatake_," I humphed after flash backing to what the Third Hokage said about who was on my team.

"How'd you know who was?" he replied through his mask, looking slightly shocked, though he tried to mask it.

"I know everything," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, right," he snorted at my face.

"Enough, Kakashi. Is that how you treat a new teammate?" reprimanded Minato.

"She? Joining our team? Oh, great," said Kakashi, slumping down on the rock in disgust.

"Oh, and, I forgot to say this," started Kakashi. "Aren't you going to jump on me by now or something? 'Cause if you are, it's not going to work."

I saw Minato smirk in amusement at Kakashi's statements. From what I saw in his eyes, Kakashi didn't do this very often. Talking much I mean.

"Yeah, right, like I'll be a fan girl like all those other bakas," I rolled my eyes in repugnance. Kakashi, on the other hand, looked bewildered. Why wouldn't I jump on him and be all lovey dovey? Because . . . I. _Don't. Fall. In. Love._ It's as simple as that. Also, it's a waste of my time. I have better things to do. For example, practicing for battles, completing missions, et cetera.

"Konnichiwa," smiled a brown-haired girl who came down our way. "My name's Nohara Rin."

"Konnichiwa, Sato Sayaka," I beamed.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"You as well," I responded nicely.

"I'm here!" yelled an overly excited voice.

"Whoa, there," I muttered.

"Obito! What took you so long this time?" muttered Kakashi. "There's rules about how shinobi shouldn't be late, remember?"

"That's for you to say, _rule-_er," Obito argued.

As they argued back and forth, Rin said, "They do this all time, so you'd better get used to it."

"I hope I can," I shook my head.

"Stop fighting you two, we have a new teammate to introduce," announced Minato-sensei.

"We do?" Obito tilted his head. "We do?! Oh great! Another teammate. Yippee! My name's Uchiha Obito. What's yours?"

"Sato Sayaka," I replied for what could have been the millionth time.

"Here's what we'll do. Introductions," stated Minato as everyone sat down, except for me. "Oh, and, also, you don't sit when someone is talking to you unless they indicate you to sit down. You may sit. Good manners, Sayaka."

"Thanks," I nodded with a poke face and he continued on. Kakashi was grumpy that I was congratulated. Obito shrugged it off, and Rin nodded happily. Weird trio.

"Starting with Kakashi, then Obito, Rin, me, and finally Sayaka. Comment on whatever you like," mentioned Minato.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. Rank chunin. Age thirteen," Kakashi spoke simply.

"Sufficient intro. My first impression of you is . . . _boring,"_ I stated.

"Why, thank you," Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Wow, wow, wow. I've never seen Kakashi talk this much before!" Obito said wide-eyed.

"Shut up," Kakashi blushed under his mask. No one noticed him doing so, but me.

"My turn! I'm Uchiha Obito from the Uchiha clan!" shouted Obito. "I'm going to open my sharingan soon and . . . I love dangos! I'm also always helpful and . . . I hate Kakashi!"

"Gee, thanks," Kakashi sighed, bored-looking.

"First impression of you is . . . a good guy who is happy to live life," I grinned merrily.

"Yippee! I got a better comment than Kakashi for once!" he yelled in glee.

"He's a bit hyper at times," Rin sweat dropped. "In any case, it's my turn. My name is Nohara Rin. I don't particularly dislike anything aside from bad guys. I like everything except mean people."

"First impression of you is a nice, well-behaved girl," I commented politely.

"Thank you," she smiled happily.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. I have a wife named Uzumaki Kushina who is the jinchuriki of the nine-tails. I love doing what's right and I dislike people who destroy peace and who disrupt this world," Minato spoke epically. Ish.

"Nice, sensei," I responded to his words. "My name is Sato Sayaka. I'm a jonin and thirteen years old. I like to read, study, and learn. I dislike jerks who follow riles all the time and . . . that's it."

"I hate you," Kakashi glared.

"I love you!" Obito smiled with a large grin across his face.

"Good teammate," beamed Rin.

"We should go home now," Minato said, glancing at his watch. "I have an appointment to attend to. We don't have anything particular today, so it's a free day. Dismissed."

"Hai!" we all saluted as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Training?**

Ack. I hate waking up on early mornings. What's the point of it anyways! It's just waking up freaking early to do some lists _every single day._ Period. Oh, my yikers! It's 9:57 already! I have three minutes!

I finished changing quickly and gulped my milk in a flash. After then, I rushed outside to the park. After that, I remember the teleporting jutsu and thought, "Why didn't I do that earlier?"

I can't be like Obito. Too late all the time! I can't be exactly on time like Rin! Also, I can't be, like, an hour early like Kakashi! Oh, wait, what about Minato? Thirty minutes early? I have to be thirty _seconds_ early! Duh! Oh, yay! I'm twenty nine seconds early. Whoo-hoo! And Minato-sensei's not even here yet!

"You're _early_," emphasized Kakashi.

"Why, thank you," I replied with as much emphasis he had.

"Gee, your welcome," Kakashi shook his head.

"You're more talkative than usual from what I've heard," I smirked. "Why is that?"

I could have sworn that he blushed under that mask of his.

"Just because," he answered. "You don't jump on me. It kind of surprises me. That's all."

"And isn't it a shinobi rule not to show their feelings? Yeesh," I rolled my eyes and smirked. Classic.

"Be quiet," he glared.

"Well, in any case, I heard that you would be taking the jonin exams soon. So, good luck on that," I smiled sweetly.

" . . . Thanks?" he muttered as Minato came with Rin.

"Heya, you two," Rin beamed. Was she ever serious?

"Looks like Obito's late again," Minato exhaled.

"Isn't he always with his puny excuses of his?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Rin smiled.

"Oh, great," I murmured as we pretty much had to wait months before Obito came. Okay, well, not _months_, but half-an hour. Hey! I'm just twenty-nine days and twenty-three and a half hours off! If the month's a thirty day, that is.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to help an elderly woman cross the street! And it was across the entire town, so it took forever!" Obito bowed down for forgiveness.

"It's okay," Minato sighed.

"Obito," Kakashi quarreled. "Shinobi shouldn't be late even if an old lady needs to cross a street."

"Yeah? Well, it also says that shinobi should help everyone even if it risks their lives! So beat that!" Obito said with a twitch mark.

"It also says that you should abandon your teammates to save the mission. Those who save their teammates are scum!" Kakashi stated matter-of-factly.

"In the Ninja World, those who break the rules are scum, that's true . . . but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!" argued Obito.

"Now stop it. Obito's right there, Kakashi," Minato reasoned.

"Yeah, right, whatever," Kakashi muttered.

"In any case, we will now do what we usually do except now I will be teaching Sayaka for today," announced Minato-sensei. "I will teach Sayaka. Rin will continue to learn at the hospital and heal. And, Kakashi and Obito will have a practice match."

"Hai!" we said as we turned into our own ways.

"Okay, Sayaka, for the Rasengan, you have to spiral your chakra and form a sphere of swirling chakra," said Minato as he showed me the blue ball of doom and it into a tree. It was devastating. Well, it would be horrible to the opponent. Good technique, though.

"Okay, this may take a while. It took Kakashi twenty-four hours and he's a genius," Minato smiled.

I'll beat that record of that snotty boy if it's the last thing I do. He'll be so mad. I can't wait to see the look on his face. Besides, I'm past jonin. Although I still need to take the ANBU tests . . .

"Kiyaa!" I heard a voice yell. Obito.

"Hm?" I voiced as I looked over at the boy's match.

Obito was on the ground. Beaten. Kakashi was standing, triumphant over his win. If this is what happens all day, then I'm battling Kakashi.

"Minato, may I battle Kakashi?" I asked, staring at the scene.

"Um, sure, but after that, you come back and let me teach you," Minato smiled, wanting to see the match himself.

"Hai."

"Be careful. He's really ANBU level."

"Hai," I said once more as I came over and Minato told Kakashi that I would be battling him.

"I'll beat you in a second," he smirked.

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes as he came running, or dashing, at me.

I dodged his attack and hit all of his pressure points softly as he dashed past me, so that he wouldn't notice. However, they would still be in effect. Kakashi then tried to use his chakra to use his lightning jutsu on me but to of no avail. Minato looked at me in shock; while Obito stared in admiration. I smirked as I helped him up.

"How . . . how did you do that?" he asked, confused.

"When you ran past me, I hit your pressure points and chakra points softly, but effectively, so that you couldn't do anything. Cocky, are you?" I smirked, amused by his reaction.

"Minato, I watched you do your thing again. I think I can beat Kakashi's record now. Watch," I said as I formed the blue ball Minato described.

**Kakashi's Point of View**

I watched as Sayaka formed the Rasengan. She did it without Minato showing her. What else could the Sato clan do? Those from the Nara clan are geniuses. The Uzumaki have seals. The Uchiha have the sharingan. The Hyuga clan has their Byakugan. What else?

I fainted there soon afterward.

**Sayaka's Point of View**

L-O-L. Kakashi fainted. Isn't that hilarious? Obito was and still is laughing his head off. Minato was trying to hold back his laughter but of no avail. That goodie-goodie. Hilarious!

"That's . . . a . . . good . . . one . . . Sayaka-chan," guffawed Obito, on the ground, laughing between words.

"What's so funny?" asked Rin, walking down the small hill. Once she saw Kakashi on the ground, Obito and Minato laughing, and me smirking in triumph, Rin immediately understood. She ended up laughing as well. In the end, we all had to drag Kakashi back to his house and then we all dispersed to our own directions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Misson?**

"I have to do a mission with them?" I asked, surprised, really not wanting to go with a jerk like Kakashi.

Oh, wait, there were a lot of other guys who were more annoying than him (hypothetically). Why did I think so much of only _one_ annoying brat? Well, his dad _did_ die a sad death. Suicide. Who's dad just leaves their child hanging around for dear life? Oh, Hatake Sakumo. Him. Who else? Him.

In any case, Kakashi scowled at me.

"Yes, Sayaka, you do," sighed the Third. "You all will be going on a last mission before Kakashi takes the jonin exams. Then, that means that you, Sayaka, and Kakashi will go on missions together to learn the importance of teamwork, even though you don't like the person you're assigned with!"

"Hai . . ." I replied after a pause and hung my head down lower than my usual stance. Obito, Rin, and Minato-sensei sweat dropped at this little scene.

"Now, the mission. I want you all to go and complete this A-rank mission. You have done something similar, both you and Minato. However, this time it is for the other three here, mostly," said the Hokage. "Minato and you are to supervise this mission, and Rin, Obito, and Kakashi are to execute it."

"Hai," we all saluted as we were dismissed to pack for the trip.

I always had my stuff ready just in case a mission was called for immediately. So, I just had to go home, get my bag from the front door, and leave for the gates. I was the first one there. Minato came soon after, then Kakashi, then Rin, and then Obito. The last one is always Obito, no?

"Ready?" asked Minato, reading _Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_ by the Sannin Jiraiya.

"What else are we?" I rolled my eyes as I jumped into the nearest tree and leaped further down into the forest. The rest soon followed my lead.

"So where are we going again?" I asked, slowing down for Kakashi and his teammates to lead the way.

"To the Land of Rice to defeat a bunch of rogue ninjas," Kakashi said simply.

"Okay, interesting," I smirked as I was the last in the group now.

"I've always wondered this, Sayaka-chan, what is your clan's kekkei genkai?" Rin asked questioningly.

"Oh, that?" I smiled. "Why don't you guess first?"

"Oh, oh, oh! Let me guess first!" Obito volunteered immediately.

"Okay, sure. Obito, then Rin, then Kakashi if he wants to, then Minato if he wants to as well," I beamed, liking when Rin asked things she didn't know about.

"Okay . . . so . . . I think the Sato clan has the kekkei genkai to . . . um . . . to . . . oh . . . make jutsus out of this air!" Obito yelled, sounding victorious.

"Um, no, the Fujiwara clan does that," I said with a closed-eye smile.

"My turn. I think that you . . . have the ability to . . . control the weather," Rin guessed.

"Nice try, but, no," I replied. "Kakashi?"

"Hn, I'll pass this time," Kakashi said, looking at what was before him intently. We were just leaping in trees, sheesh. Goodie-goodie.

"Fine with me," I responded. "Minato-sensei?"

"I already know, remember?" Minato sighed, still reading Jiraiya's book.

"Oh, yeah," I said, remembering. "Okay, so, Obito?"

"Copy jutsus!" Obito said, again, sounding like he got it right.

"No, that's your clan," I said, with a slight twitch mark of annoyance. "Rin?"

"Um . . ." she thought. "Snow maker."

"That's the Yukimura clan," I smiled. "Kakashi."

"The Five Senses jutsus," Kakashi said, still looking ahead. "I just remembered. You have the ability to take away the senses of a person temporarily or permanently."

"Wow, someone did his research," I said, quite shocked.

"Yep, I research anything I don't know and want to know," he said, closing his eyes for a bit.

"Whoa, researching? Me and my clan?" I said in mock shock. "I'm so honored."

"Welcome," Kakashi replied simply, seemingly in deep thought.

"Okay . . ." I stared at him weirdly before looking at what was ahead of me.

Kakashi, turns out, defeated fifty-five ninjas without a sweat. Obito defeated twenty before passing out, and Rin defeated thirty-seven before slumping from weariness.

Minato and I were just staring at them like a movie.

When we returned back to Konoha, Kakashi was the one who gave the Hokage the formal report of the incidents. Minato and I just went home and slept. I know, I'm a lazy supervisor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Chidori**

Lalala. Boring! Training with Team Minato?! Again?! I thought that all I had to do was to learn the Rasengan and leave! Are you serious?! Well, yes, sensei is a very interesting teacher, but training with scarecrow and all? Oh, I'd rather hear he and Obito argue back and forth all day. Well, not really, but _still._

"What'd you say again, Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"I want a rematch with Sayaka-chan," he replied, crossing his arms.

"That depends if Sayaka agrees or not. Sayaka?" Minato replied to Kakashi's request.

"Sure, I'll probably beat him again," I smirked as I stepped up the our little battle of ours.

"I'll start," I said, making a few hand signs. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"Kage shuriken no jutsu!" Kakashi replied in response.

"Hn," I replied as my clone started to distract him. "Joukei datsuraku no jutsu!"

Joukei datsuraku is one of my clan's five jutsus. It has the ability to make someone lose their sight—whether permanently or temporarily.

"Argh," Kakashi muttered simply as he gradually lost his eyesight. It was only temporary, so no worries.

"So, can you defeat me with a handicap of eyesight?" I said, smirking. "I doubt it, unless you hear, touch, or sense. This is my clan's ability, so beat that, baka!"

I hit his pressure and chakra points and defeated him. _Again._ No worries from now on, I hope.

"Here's your sight back," I said with a snap of my fingers.

"Kakashi!" yelled a voice. "I want a rematch!"

"Guy?" Kakashi said, smacking his forehead. "Oh, great. What is it this time?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Guy stated. "Want to see who can run 500 laps first?"

" . . . Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure," Minato said as he headed off to see how Rin and Obito's match was going.

"Ooh! Sayaka-chan!" Guy cooed. "Want to go with us? Whoever wins gets to have the honor to go out with you, hm?"

"No, baka!" I said, whacking him on the head, resulting in a red bump growing larger by the second. "_But_, I _will_ go see who wins, though."

"Yippee!" Guy said, jumping up and down and up and down again and again.

"Oh, great," Kakashi said, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" I asked. "I mean, like, it's just a game or whatever you'd like to call it."

"Yeah, just a game," Kakashi sighed. "Guy here keeps talking random nonsense all the time. Making random matches. Re-creating random concepts. Et cetera."

"Wow, that must have been the longest sentence or speech I heard you say," I said, shocked.

"Hn, yeah, right," he shrugged. "I talk you know."

"I think that I can tell that you are not mute," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hn," Kakashi grunted as we, Guy, Kakashi, and I, walked to the Konoha gates.

"On your marks, get set, go!" I yelled as the two boys were dashing along.

I saw Kakashi run at the speed of lightning while Guy was way behind. By the time Guy finished twenty-five laps. Kakashi was done. Finished. Show-off. Goodie-goodie. Why can't everyone be like him? That would serve him right. Oh, wait, that means that everyone's smart and no one's dumb. And so that means that there is no one to compete with. Never mind!

Kakashi decided to go home immediately after the race. However, Guy and I stayed behind and talked about random stuff. Whoo-hoo! Not really. By the time it was dusk, I said my good-bye to Guy and ambled my way into the forest. On a full moon like this, who wouldn't? Oh, yeah, well, werewolves _do _come out during the full moon. Yeah, I forgot.

As I walked into the forest, I saw a bright, electric blue spark.

_"What was that?"_ I thought as I walked over to the place where I saw the spark carefully yet silently.

Kakashi. Kakashi was doing a jutsu I had no idea of right in front of my eyes. Let me guess. He made it himself. Sigh. I saw as he formed the blue blob in arm, held his right arm with his left hand, and hit the nearest little tree, which was completely demolished.

"Don't tell," Kakashi told me as he was done with his jutsu.

"That was amazing," I responded to the scene.

"I know, but don't tell," he told me in which I nodded tacitly.

"What is it called?" I asked, still in a daze.

"Chidori," was the reply he gave me. "Chidori: The Sound of a Thousand Birds."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Jonin Exams**

"What?" I yelled, shocked, as I slammed my fist on the Hokage's desk. "I have to retake the Jonin exams?!"

"Yes, you do," Sarutobi-sama scolded me. "The elders say that every jonin under the age of eighteen has to take this exam! If you don't, I'll just have to take away your title!"

"Gr . . ." I mumbled under my breath.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it's just that," the Hokage sighed.

"But, I have to have a partner," I argued. "If I don't, then how am I supposed to pass?"

"Kakashi," he replied simply as I just smacked my forehead.

"That jerk?" I raised my voice.

"Yes, whether you like it or not, I already signed you up with him as your partner for the exams," he said. "And remember, not to a soul we are holding these exams. These tests are supposed to be kept secret. Also, this year's exam is in two tests. Dismissed."

"H-hai," I replied slowly as I walked my way over to where the rest of Team Minato were.

"Well it looks like _someone's_ late today," Kakashi emphasized.

"Why your welcome, I was _talking_ to the Hokage. Duh," I rolled my eyes as I said the obvious. Epic.

"Whatever, that's no excuse," Kakashi started as he stood up from the boulder he was leaning on.

"Well-" I said as I was cut off by Minato-sensei.

"Enough! Now go work already! I've had enough you guys bickering your nonsense arguments. Kakashi's and Obito's were enough! I don't need another to be peacemaker with!" Minato yelled, holding his head as if he had a headache. "You two have exams coming up. You both need to start working together or you _both_ will fail. Understand?"

"But-" Kakashi and I both said at the exact same time. Awkward.

"No 'buts.' Now go!" Minato-sensei yelled at us as Kakashi and I were obliged to keep quiet.

Training and training and training and training and training all day with Kakashi. All day. Yikes, I swear, it's . . . not really that bad. I know what you're thinking . . . I actually don't actually. _In_ any case, Kakashi and I were fighting and practicing and fighting and practicing and fighting and practicing and . . . You know what? I think I'll save you from all that reading. By the time it was night time and the stars were twinkling like little pieces of glitter, I started the first nice conversation with Kakashi.

"Being nice to each other wasn't that bad for once now was it?" I asked, staring at the night sky. Gorgeous.

"I guess so," Kakashi replied, also looking up.

"Yep," I responded. "Aside from knowing your name and all, I don't really know anything else about you. Tell me about yourself."

"I'd prefer not to," Kakashi replied as if it was a _really_ sensitive subject.

"Oh, come on, I may seem like a snotty little girl to you but I _am_ sensible, you know," I rolled my eyes as he seemed like he was contradicting his previous statement.

"I guess that I could trust you," Kakashi sighed. The look in his eyes showed me that he trusted me. Weird. Who would have thought that Kakashi Hatake would ever open up like this? "My father committed suicide when I was younger. My mother died soon after I was born. My father never told me how she died though."

"That's . . . really sad, Kakashi," I replied with sad eyes. "But, I already know that."

"You . . . what?" he yelled, shooting up from his resting position and staring into my dark brown eyes. "How?"

"Jonin talk. People talk about things a lot. Will of Fire. Et cetera," I answered his question.

"I . . . see . . ." he replied, going back to his earlier resting stance. "Tell me yours then."

"Since you told me yours but I already knew that then . . . I don't see why not," I said as I began remembering and recollecting my thoughts before speaking again. "My parents died when I was born. Some criminals. They died on a mission to defeat this criminal. End of story."

"That's worse than mine, I suppose," he replied as he still looked up at the dark sky.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how you look at it," I said as I looked at him briefly. "So . . . what's your favorite color?"

"Green," Kakashi replied.

"Oh, really? 'Cause I thought you liked those emo colors. Like . . . black and grey or something," I said.

"Wow," he spoke.

"Well, mine's green too," I replied, biting my lip. Same color? Who would've guessed?

"I think that's enough for today," Kakashi said, getting up. "The written exam is tomorrow. Math questions. Botany. Skills. Et cetera. You get the point. You practically took the test already."

"True," I admitted as I got up as well. "Well then, see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye," Kakashi mentioned before we separated to our own ways before the long five-hour test that lay ahead of us the next day to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The First Exam**

"Kakashi," I said, tugging his arm as we walked in.

"What?" he replied curtly.

"So many people this year . . ." I responded nervously, looking around at everyone around us.

"Wow, a ninja like you is nervous about a cheap exam? Sad," Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Hmph," I sighed as I turned the other way around. "Idiot . . ."

We entered the examination room and were inspected to see if we would cheat or have any connection from the outside.

Once that was done with, that _long_ process, I swear, I was given the number thirteen to sit in. Is that unlucky or what? Oh, wait, that's a bit too superstitious. So . . . never mind that comment. Kakashi was given the number forty-seven, which meant that he would be seated at the far right corner of the room. Well, not _exactly_ corner, but . . . well, he's on, like, row second to last of the last one. So, it's not _exactly_ the last row, but close enough for me. Man, I need to, no, _should be_ more specific from now on. Well, not _too_ specific . . . but . . . oh, well, whatever. Now _that_ was a long drabble.

A man in a long, black robe entered the room. He was dressed like one of those people who worked for the intelligence unit. Oh, great, he's the "torturer", Ibiki. And how old was he again? Oh, right, around the Sannin's age. Yep, that's right. The Sannin's age. Like, what? Thirty? Mid-twenties? I-D-K.

"Here are the _rules_, bakas!" the man barked at us in a _creepy, demanding, _and, not to mention, _stern _voice. This guy is creepy! I'd rather have the guy from last time I took the exams when he was really mean with a scar marring his face than this loud, boisterous Ibiki! I'm freaking serious!

"Just get to the test already . . ." I muttered to myself as Ibiki, in return, glared at me as if he heard what I said.

"Since _someone_ in this room is _such _an _impatient_ and _rational_ shinobi, or should I say _kunoichi_, let's start so that I could just kick her out of here!" he glared at me in a menacing way, as if he was ready to rip me apart into billions of pieces. Scary. Kakashi smacked his forehead, embarrassed that he had any relation to me. Sorry, Kakashi. Not really am. Everyone else, on the other hand, were just staring at the ceiling with bored faces. Some were sleeping; others were staring; and some just looked at me like I was a maniac. Come on, what did I do?!

The tests were passed out among the test takers by the assistant proctors, who _also_ looked so very intimidating. We were forbidden to turn the test over until the proctor stated that we could.

Once Ibiki screamed go time, I flipped the test packet over and looked at the first section- mathematics. Yay, they _finally_ modified the exams to my liking! Ha! I read the word problem about "ifs." Let me explain what "ifs" are. "Ifs" are what we ninjas who are quite high in ranks (such as high chunins, jonins, ANBU, et cetera) call "what ifs" in short. I know, it's lame, but who cares?! After finishing the first twenty math problems about algebra in less than four minutes, I looked at the last ten questions. And, they weren't even questions. They were _essays._ Practically, that is. Each word problem was a page long. The first one told the story of some random hypothetical dude who was hiding in a tree, waiting to aim for some criminal who was somehow walking down a street. That took about a thousand words. Seriously. So, I just got down to the last sentences of the whole story thingy and it told me to solve these questions:

In how many seconds should you throw the kunai at the criminal?

In how many seconds should you throw the shuriken at the criminal?

How long will it take for the criminal to walk down in front of you?

What is the hypotenuse (in meters) of the triangle between you and the criminal?

You get the lingo. (At least, I hope you do.)

Now for the taijutsu section. Each and every one of the jonin applicants here were to know at least fifty valid taijutsu moves by heart or memory. I wrote the fifty moves I knew and continued to the next section, ninjutsu. The same concept applied for ninjutsu. However, this time, we had to write down one hundred and one jutsus. The next section was on genjustu. The same thing here too, except we had to record only twenty genjutsus. As you can see, not exactly everyone is an expert on genjutsus. The Uchihas, like Itachi, then yes. Kurenai's clan, yes, but me? I'm not exactly the master of that stuff. Heh, heh, heh . . .

Next section. Konoha history. That should be simple, right? Well, it actually was pretty easy, considering that I sometimes drone out at the subject. However, when there's a war and that stud then I'm excited. I'm just not exactly psyched at the hearing of how daimyos were rich. Who was the inventor of the . . . maxo-celluray machine. Or . . . who thought of the idea of the . . . shovel. _That_ stuff is what I seriously _hate. _Yes! Last section! Science! Mwahahaha . . . evil scientist Sayaka is here! Or should I say . . . Ahem . . . in the house! Mwahahahahahaha . . . Okay, that sounded awkward, even if it is considered that I am just laughing to myself. Ahem . . .

Hm . . . the questions asked me what types of plants that were edible in the wilderness of nature. Hn . . . easy . . . Oh, wait . . . am I starting to say "hn" all the time like Kakashi? Speaking of whom, I looked at Kakashi who was already done with his exam and it was flipped over, the blank white page facing up, causing the two boys surrounding him to be vigorously thinking of what to write as their answer. This is all easy, multiple-choice questions, aside from the jutsu section! This should be as simple as . . . as simple as . . . easiness!

After the botany questions in the science section were over, there were a few other questions about other random science things that I filled in quickly. This exam packet was like a review of the Academy days . . . Ha . . . well . . . I'm kind of lying, considering the fact that I just said it was from the Academy when it is not . . .

Once the exams were over and everyone was dismissed, I got up and stretched and yawned. Kakashi soon came over to me and asked me if we should train for the next exam- the battles. That is if we passed the written exam.

"Hey, you two!" Obito hollered, running over to us, panting. "How were the exams?"

"Pretty easy if you ask me, right, Kakashi?" I asked, turning to him as I had placed my hands behind my neck.

"Hn," he answered "yes" in reply.

"Wow!" Obito said as he did a thumbs up sign.

Oh, gosh, he's turning like Guy now is he not?

"How was the exam, Kakashi, Sayaka?" Minato smiled as he came over with Rin beside him.

"Good," I smiled back and Kakashi just did his little nod.

"Well, I hope you guys passed," Rin beamed as Kakashi then walked past her, slightly brushing her hand.

"Oh, sorry, Rin," Kakashi apologized as he walked over to the part of the woods Kakashi usually would train.

"It's fine," Rin said, slightly blushing.

"See ya, Sayaka, Minato, Rin, Obito," Kakashi said before taking his leave.

"Ooh," I smirked, walking over to Rin. "Someone likes Kakashi."

"Wh-who?" she stuttered, bewildered.

"You," I said simply and Minato laughed as he left. Obito, on the other hand, was ticked off a bit.

"S-so what i-if I-I d-do o-o-or n-not?" she stuttered once again.

"Bye, guys," Obito walked away sadly.

"Yeah, bye," I said quickly after catching onto his sorrow. "Well, Rin, meet me tomorrow at six in the morning and we'll continue this conversation. Kakashi and I have double matches tomorrow, so we have to work on our teamwork. Later!"

"Yeah, bye!" Rin waved before taking her leave as well.

I felt so bad for Obito. No one really liked him because of his hyper attitude and his punctual problems. Obito likes Rin; Rin likes Kakashi; Kakashi likes . . . no one? From what I can see anyway. Who do I like anyway? Not anyone that I can see from my point of view.

**Obito's Point of View**

I ran off to the waterfall, crying hard. Tears were falling from my eyes. Why won't anyone fall for me? Is there something about me that shies everyone away from my very presence? Why does Kakashi get everything? The smart, girls, _everything!_ And . . . I . . . just have me . . .

"Hey, Obito," I heard a voice from behind me. I jerked back in response to the voice and relaxed once I saw that it was only Sayaka-chan.

"Need something?" I replied wearily.

"Yes, I do, actually," she replied once she sat down next to me.

"And what could that be?" I asked sullenly.

"Sorry that I brought up that subject today. In return, I'll do whatever reasonable you say," she apologized, feeling guilty.

"Thanks, and I'll think about that offer," I forced a smile.

"Thanks, Obito," she hugged me and left.

"Where are you going?" I asked, curious.

"Training with Kakashi. I just knocked him unconscious again. I probably shouldn't leave him there while we have a tag team match two days from now.

"It was postponed?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Yep, turns out that there were too many participants to grade all the exams, so they postponed it to the following day," Sayaka said as she did a little wave and left me alone once again.

"_She's so nice . . . hype like me . . . serious when she want to be . . . nice . . . funny . . . What am I to her?"_ I thought to myself before eventually standing up to go home and face a little scolding from my parents for being late.


End file.
